Zeno Zoldyck
Zeno Zoldyck (ゼノ＝ゾルディック Zeno Zorudikku) is Killua's grandfather and Silva's father. A witty old man, his advancing age has not dampened his quick thinking and speed in battle. Appearance Zeno is an old man of medium height with grey white hair that stands up on his head and a Fu Manchu moustache. He wears alternating signs on his garb that say either "A Kill A Day" or "Never Retire." Background He has been seen several times while working on jobs with his son, Silva. Despite his senior citizen status, he is a very formidable tactician and a skilled user of Nen. He remains calm and collected at all times and displays a unique sense of pragmatism. He takes satisfaction in being an efficient assassin and that seems to be his only conceit. Killing is just a job to him and emotion doesn't enter into it. He only risks his life if there is a reward to be gained. He appears to be on good terms with the Hunters Association's Chairman Netero, who hired Zeno to assault Ming Jol-ik's palace in East Gorteau in order to catch the chimera ant King off guard. Zeno favors Killua more than his other grandchildren, most likely because Killua is the heir of the family. Plot Zoldyck Family Arc Zeno was first shown when he ordered Milluki to let Killua go from the isolation chamber. He also told Killua that his father Silva wanted to talk to him. After Killua left, he asked Milluki about his opinion on Killua. Milluki thought that Killua was one of the best in the entire history of the Zoldyck family but he let his emotion rise up on the surface, which makes Killua a failure as an assassin. Yorknew City Arc Zeno and Silva were hired by the Ten Mafia Dons to assassinate the Phantom Troupe. After a number of other assassins who were also hired by the Mafia were killed, Zeno felt that this was not the job for them. Still, the two Zoldycks began to search for the enemies in the auction building using Zeno's En, and finally they faced Chrollo Lucilfer, the troupe's leader. Chrollo admitted to himself that it was quite difficult for him to take them on at the same time. Silva told Zeno to be careful because Chrollo's ability was stealing other people's abilities. Taking those words to heart, Zeno proceeded to attack Chrollo while Silva was the backup. Realizing that Zeno was an incredible fighter, Chrollo at first wanted to steal his abilities but Zeno quickly deduced that he could only do so after a difficult set of conditions had been satisfied. And so, he used his Dragon Head technique to constantly keep Chrollo at a distance. As the fight went on, Chrollo had a moment of distraction because he had to watch Silva as well while dodging Zeno's attacks. Zeno took the opportunity to close in on and pin him against the wall while shouting to Silva to kill Chrollo without paying attention to him. Silva immediately launched two huge balls of Nen at them, causing a large explosion at the ground level of the auction building. Illumi interrupted their fight by calling and telling Silva that the Ten Dons had been killed. With this, Silva and Zeno spared Chrollo's life because their clients were the Ten Dons. And now that they had been killed, he was no longer the target of the Zoldycks. When he and Silva were leaving, Chrollo asked Zeno about who would win in a one-on-one between him and Chrollo, to which Zeno replied that he himself would most probably win if Chrollo fought with stealing intent, but if Chrollo fought to kill then it would be a different story. Chimera Ant Arc During the Chimera Ant arc, it was revealed that Zeno was an acquaintance of Chairman Netero of the Hunter Association, and was hired by him to assist him in an assault on the Ant King Meryem's palace, formerly belonging to the dictator Ming Jol-ik, in the Republic of East Gorteau. The two of them flew to the palace on a dragon created from Zeno's Nen. When they arrived, they were detected by Neferpitou and Shaiapouf. Zeno then broke the dragon into a myriad of smaller dragons, which rained down upon the palace from the sky. At the same time he and Netero dived towards the palace. The dragons pierced through the palace and seriously injured Komugi, a normal human girl, by accident. Seeing that he had accidentally harmed an innocent and the King's caring attitude towards her, Zeno decided to quit the job, but not before making a Nen dragon to carry Netero and the King to a remote location so that they could battle each other with minimum human casualties. As he was leaving, he met Gon and his grandson Killua, who were members of the extermination team that had infiltrated into the palace, and told them to judge what had happened inside--an ant trying to save the life of a human girl--for themselves. He encountered another ant, Cheetu, outside the palace, who followed Zeno and tried to pick a fight with Zeno to show off his new techniques. Zeno ignored Cheetu's incitement and told him to look behind him. Thinking that Zeno was trying to use the oldest trick in the book on him, Cheetu kept following Zeno, and his head was suddenly smashed by a descending Silva, who had come to pick up his father, in a single punch. The two Zoldycks left the Republic of East Gorteau on a dragon. Zeno told his son that he had met Killua, that Killua might have removed Illumi's needle from his brain, and that the mission was the most incredible experience he had ever had because time had seemed to start moving really slowly, which implies that facing the King was the closest to death he had ever been. Nen Abilities * Dragon Head (ドラゴンヘッド) was first revealed in his battle against Chrollo Lucilfer. Zeno can emit his aura in the form of a dragon. The dragon is connected to his body and every movement of it is controlled through precise motions of his hand. *Dragon Lance: a straight shot of aura in the shape of a Dragon. *Dragon Dive (ドラゴンダイブ) wherein the dragon shatters in hundreds of smaller aura-dragons and rains down from the sky. *Zeno is exceptionally good at using En. It is said that a Nen master can have an En of 50 m in radius but Zeno stated that he could do a 300-m-in-radius En without any problem. Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family